babysitterfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison
Madison is the main protagonist in the fictional TV series ''BABYSITTER''. She was in a romantic relationship with Samuel, but in Dirty Cheaters, she dumped him after she caught him cheating on her. In Best Friends Forever, Should Not Always Stick Together, she decided to give Samuel a second chance and they're dating again. She is part of the Mamuel franchise. She is portrayed by Peyton List. Biography Season 1 In Pilot, she meets Samuel, Babushka, Matthew and Phil for the first time, as they move into their hotel room together. She (and other characters; off screen) was separated from her real family and was forced to live in Chicago to fond her adventures. As the episodes went on, she's grown more mature and into boys, and being a nice, healthy pre-teen. Season 2 She is shown to date more guys in this season. She helps out with advice and towards middle-late season 2, more guys were interested in her. Season 3 She and Samuel begin to date, and she is more fond of her relationship and caring more about school. Appearance and Personality *'Eye Colour: '''Brown *'Hair Colour: 'Blonde *'Skin Colour: 'White Madison is well known for her appearance, being nice and fair, her wearing not much make up and constantly changing clothes. In season 1 and most of season 2, her hair was naturally curly. In late season 2 and season 3, her hair seems to be straightened. In season 3, her hair is died more of a bleache blonde then a medium blonde. Relationships with other Characters Samuel '(2011-2012: Best Friend, 2012-2013: Ex - boyfriend, 2013-present: Boyfriend) 'Samuel and her have many fond memories. Samuel fell in love with Madison when they first met, but Madison always seen him as a friend. Samuel had a crush on her right up until the middle of season 2, and then took a break for around 10-12 episodes, then started liking her again. In the season 2 finale, he asks Madison out, and they've been dating ever since. In the Babysitter episode 'Dirty Cheaters' they broke up, but as revealed in 'The Lady And The Cramp' she does still have feelings for him. In the season 3 finale, they kiss for the first time. They also kiss in ''Babysitter: The Movie. In the Season 4 episode Best Friends Forever, Should Not Always Stick Together, they get back together. It is hinted in the upcoming episode, Mamuel Lies & Matricia Dies, they might break up again. Babushka '(2011-present: Best Friend) '''The two of them has been best friends since the day they met. Like ordinary people, they occasionally have fights. Like in Critic's Choice, they fight over the famous chef Taylor Jordan. And in ''Spies & Business Men, Samuel's device made them hate each other. The biggest fight they had was in Babysitter meets Spontaneous ''when Madison constantly ditches her for Tane, and Babushka thinks she's ditching her as a friend. In ''Best Friends Forever, Should Not Always Stick Together, the two of them get in the biggest fight of them all. A girl named Timid Tiffany, who didn't reveal her name at the time, made Babushka listen to a fake phone call conversation between her and Madison, where Madison was saying how she didn't want Babushka to be her friend anymore. They fight and it seems like they had broken up for good. After Babushka notices that the phone calls were fake, the two of them make up and they become best friends again. Matthew '(2011-present: Friend) '''Matthew is like a big brother for Madison. They help eachother out and even if Madison gets in trouble, Matthew always forgives her. Matthew trusts Madison, such as in ''Critic's Choice ''he let her be in charge of the family whilst he went to work. In ''Babysitter: The Movie, they get into an argument. Philip '(2011-present: Friend) '''Phil came to Madison for advice in ''Million Bucks Bill Sells Sea Shells By The Sea Shore ''when he broke up with Ms. Waters. They are close friends and they are always there for each other. Million Bucks Bill '(2011-present: Friend) 'Madison does care for Million Bucks Bill (shown in ''Million Bucks Job) and always helps him out whenever he needs her. Patricia '(2011-present; Neighbour) '''Madison and Patricia don't interact quite often, but in the song 'Life In Chicago' Madison revealed that she did hug Patricia. ("I hugged our friendly neighbour.") Also in ''Boo, Boo Is History, ''despite taking 10 hours, Patricia was determined to rescue Madison. Trivia *She is the main character in ''BABYSITTER. *Her uncle has Kerpunkutusis (revealed in Pilot). *She had a catch phrase in Pilot "My finger's cured!" which she grew out of by the second episode. *She helped to run the school in Martinez Out Of Control, but soon caused a fire. *She is very talented at singing and wants to be a pop star. *She loves watching Shake It Up Chicago. *She's the first BABYSITTER character to own an App Pad. *She had many love interests in the series. *She enjoys building sandcastles. *Her character is an expy to the iCarly character Carly. Promotional Headshot Gallery Madisonnn.jpg Madison!.jpg Userbox Code: Madison Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Articles With Userboxes